


Tim Drake is a wallflower

by Squidge_06



Series: We are the bats [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne’s A+ Parenting, I love him, Lyrics in italic, Multi, Songfic, Tim Drake is IMPORTANT, he deserves better than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06/pseuds/Squidge_06
Summary: Tim Drake is a wallflowerTim Drake is nothingTim Drake is no one without Bruce





	Tim Drake is a wallflower

**Author's Note:**

> Wallflower from We are the tigers

Behind Bruce clearly picking a side stood Damian and Dick arms folded. If Tim had looked back he would see Jason,Steph and Cass leaning on the wall on his side. The lines clearly drawn, Tim had calculated this he knew that If Duke was here he would agree with him but would join Bruce because Bruce would always win and regardless of how Duke felt about this situation it wasn’t important to him so he wanted to be on the winning side.

Tim knew that, he also knew that Barbara wouldn’t choose a side but she would help Tim if she was here she would stand in the middle with Alfred.

Tim knew this, he knew that the chances of him winning were second to none,he knew that this would likely end up with his side retreating to their respective safe houses and Bruce’s side continuing on as normal.

Bruce glared as he opened his mouth to speak

_ Nobody remembers little Tim Drake _

_ He is harmless and shy and will never speak up _

_ Cause he’s scared to be wrong _

_ Tim Drake is a wallflower _

_ The type of little kid who gets paralyzed with fear _

_ When he gets called on _

Tim stepped back

Bruce stepped forward again

_ But who had your back when you had a heart attack _

_ Cause the kids would start to laugh _

_ When you st-st-st-st-stuttered _

_ It was me who decided you could be so much more than your parents could see, if I never saved you _

_ W-w-w-w-what would you have done? _

_ You would be no one _

He wouldn’t be no one he was a Drake regardless of if he’d become robin he would of still been someone right?

Tim stepped back

_ So forgive me for doing what's best for you _

_ So forgive me for trying to _

_ Make this easier _

_ I'll always be on your side _

_ You are nothing _

_ You have nothing _

_ Without me _

He wasn’t nothing, he wasn’t! Tim stepped forward so he was looking straight up at Bruce

_ Everyone remembers robinless batman _

_ Starting fights in the halls _

_ Bringing them close to death _

_ Cause he’ll never be wrong _

_ Anything but wallflower _

_ The type of superhero who is rarely seen at meetings _

_ With commissioner Gordon _

Sorry Jason, but this is a hit he had to take.

Bruce shoved Tim back, and started to speak again. 

_ But who has your back every single time you crack _

_ When you don't cut yourself slack and you keep _

_ C-c-c-c-crashing _

_ See, it's me who's beside you _

_ Constantly _

_ Making sure you don't see _

_How much everyone is t-t-t-t-trashing us_ for fun

_ You could be no one _

NO,  Tim had saved the family Bruce would have killed himself if Tim hadn't showed up Bruce didn’t make him who he was,this was all Tim, Tim volunteered to be Robin for the good of Gotham and batman, Tim helped Jason after he came back even though Jason had tried to kill him, Tim had died for the family, Tim had had robin taken off of him but he’d dealt with it to help his family!

Tim always did what was best for Bruce and everybody else. He wasn’t nothing 

Tim pushed Bruce back,or tried to brute strength wasn’t his forte and Bruce was a big guy.

They both started speaking over each other

_ So forgive me for doing what's best for you _

_ So forgive me for trying to _

_ Make this easier _

_ I'll always be on your team _

_ You are nothing _

_ You have nothing _

_ Without me _

Bruce would be dead without him! He would have lost Dick and Barbara and Steph and Cass and everybody else without him. B was nothing without him!

_ [BRUCE] _

_ Who had your back when you _

_ [ TIM] _

_ So forgive me for _

_ [BRUCE] _

_ Had a heart attack cause _

_ [TIM] _

_ Doing what's best for you _

_ [BRUCE] _

_ The kids would start to laugh when _

_ [TIM] _

_ So forgive me _

_ [BRUCE] _

_ You st-st-st-st-stutter. It was me _

_ [TIM] _

_ Trying to _

_ [BRUCE] _

_ Who decided you could _

_ [TIM] _

_ Make this easier _

_ [BRUCE] _

_ Be so much more than they _

_ [TIM] _

_ I'll always be on _

_ [BRUCE] _

_ Could see _

_ [TIM] _

_ Your _

_ [BRUCE] _

_ If I never saved you _

_ [TIM] _

_ Side _

_ [BRUCE] _

_ W-w-w-w- _

_ [TIM] _

_ You are _

_ [BRUCE] _

_ What would you have done? _

_ [TIM] _

_ Nothing, you have nothing _

_ [BRUCE] _

_ You would be no one _

_ [TIM] _

_ Without me _

_ [TIM,BRUCE] _

_ You are nothing, you have nothing _

_ You are nothing, you have nothing _

_ You are nothing, you have nothing _

_ You are nothing, you have nothing _

_ Without me _

_ [BRUCE] _

_ Tim Drake is a wallflower _

Tim glared at Bruce, he had gotten the last word he always had the last word.

Damian glared from behind Bruce,Dick just looked sad and Tim could practically hear Steph and Jason fuming from behind him.

“Good luck with all your cases, B I’m leaving. Good luck with the undercover operations,good luck with the hacking when you don’t have me-“ Bruce opened his mouth “I can get Barbara to stop helping you,you know I can good luck with everything when you don’t have me to help you!” Tim spread his arms out wide “Good luck with everything when you don’t have me! I am the only reason you’re not dead I’m the only reason Dick isn’t in Blüdhaven half dead and I’m the only reason Jason doesn’t still hate you” he smirked “So yeah good luck surviving without me”

“Tim...” Bruce said but Tim was already leaving grabbing his things and taking all the information he’d given the bats off of the database, but making sure that Barbara could get it back If they really were in danger. 

“Come on guys” Tim called “They don’t appreciate us so why should we help them?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tim in this
> 
> “Ra’s is a creep but at least he appreciates MY TALENTS


End file.
